This invention relates generally to gas generator apparatus and more particularly to a CO.sub.2 gas generator module which generates the gas by a chemical reaction.
A beverage dispenser which uses syrup and carbonated water to produce a carbonated beverage typically uses a pressurized cylinder containing CO.sub.2 as part of the apparatus. Such systems, moreover, require complex controls to not only ensure the correct degree of carbonation, but also to provide a constant water pressure while dispensing. The latter is essential for providing proper control of the water-syrup dispensing ratio in a constant carbonation level while water is being drawn from either an on-board or external supply. Conventional CO.sub.2 cylinders comprise heavy, high pressure containers which are necessarily returnable, refillable packages and which are not only cumbersome and inconvenient in use, but also require external control of pressure and safety devices for safe operation.
With the trend toward mini-sized and home type dispensers of carbonated soft drinks, there is a present need for a non-pressurized or low pressure CO.sub.2 package inasmuch as it simplifies distribution through normal retail channels and provides greater convenience for the average user. Home dispensers are essentially relatively simple devices, with few controls, and in some instances, inserted in refrigerators, eliminating the need for separate cooling.
This in turn implies a need for a simple, disposable, yet durable CO.sub.2 generator module where generation of the CO.sub.2 gas occurs automatically with little or no user manipulation. Otherwise, the advantages of simplicity and cost effectiveness are counterbalanced by the lack of essential convenience.